I Will Be There
by oO Miss Florence Oo
Summary: It was the start, when she caught sight of his mesmerizing eyes, his slicked back hair and those aligned jaws. It captivated her to no end, and she knew, deep inside, that this could be the calm before the storm. Kingdom AU. Fem!Italy/Germany.


**I Will Be There**

 **Summary: It had been the start when she caught sight of his mesmerizing eyes, his slicked back hair and those aligned jaws. It captivated her to no end, and she knew, deep inside, that this could be the calm before the storm.**

"Hey, future queen-to-be of Italia, wake up." The gentle shaking of her shoulders as she slumped to one side of the carriage in a sloppy manner made her face lightly grimace as she felt herself slowly come back to consciousness, letting out a low groan as she blinked open her eyes that were still half-lidded with sleep.

It wasn't actually what she would have wanted to wake up to as she realized where they were, stretching her arms in the very clothing that she had been wearing for three days on the carriage ride all the way from her Kingdom, Italia, to Germania, a northern germanic kingdom that she would never have wanted to go to in the first place.

Sometimes she hated her own identity and all the duty that people were expecting her to fulfill as the next Queen of Italia. It was what her Grandfather always scolded and lectured to her at every tea-time when she would finish her daily lessons, about how she needed to act like a Queen, start doing duties a Queen was expecting to do.

"Hey, are you going to come down from the carriage? You know Grandpa would have been very displeased with you for dawdling around like this, Alice Vargas." She clicked her tongue when he, her sibling, dared to address her in full name terms. Taking the hand of the Carriage driver, she could only roll her eyes back to him, flicking her wavy hair.

"If we're using full name terms, then you might as well practice patience too, Lovino Vargas." A snort was heard as she came down from the carriage, her older sibling following her behind.

She couldn't help but look at the large castle that was in her view, surrounded by what seemed to be thick, impenetrable walls, where she could see guards in the large towers in each corner patrolling and keeping watch over them, like hawks that carefully observe and keep the front of the castle under constant surveillance with utmost discipline. The castle being surrounded by such large walls was rather impressive, like a fortress meant to protect the royals that resided inside. Though it lacked the appeal factor and aesthetic that she would see in the three castles that were located back at her home, she couldn't deny how this set-up was well prepared for any incoming attacks.

After that momentary gaze at the castle, she went on and addressed the soldiers that lined up and bowed to her, introducing themselves as their escorts, and monotonously leading the way to their assigned room.

This was one of the many of the thousand of reasons she would never have come here in the first place despite the impressive architecture of their castles that meant to protect its inhabitants and decided to have no show of glory or of wealth, but instead of these walls that displayed a show of power. It was a cold place, where the harsh cold winds of the west blew mercilessly, a land where order ruled the land, how everything that to be perfectly planned and making sure that things wouldn't go wrong. It was a natural hatred that Alice Vargas couldn't help but uphold for the Northern Kingdoms, and Germania was no exception to that.

It was a confession that she outright said to her grandfather, who could only shake his head lightly in frustration "Alice, this disagreement is exactly what tore our kingdoms apart and brewed these, these time-consuming wars that resulted in a famine for us." She could remember laughing at him back then, a bitter, repressed laughter that leaked from her displeasure of what her Grandfather, of what Romulus Vargas, the current old king of Italia, a king who's lush dark brown hair with curls are slowly turning white and gray with age.

"Then why don't you do it?" She had asked, countering the King with such defiance in her voice towards him "Can't you be the one to do it and get it over with? Leave me to continue after the peace treaty between both kingdoms has been made?" The older man was obviously getting irritation back then, with his forehead going over a palm, a deep sigh emanating from his lips, but his eyes showed determination to keep his stance, pointing at his granddaughter with an authoritative gaze.

"Because you are going to be the Queen of Italia, and you are going to surely take my place, so might as well get good experience while you're at it, because I don't want to hand in our Kingdom to a Queen with no experiences with the forming of important peace treaty meetings such as this. Do not dare disappoint me, Alice. Otherwise, I might hand over the throne to Lovino instead, and you know that is something that you do not want now, being beaten by an older brother who has only half of royal blood in the first place." She remembered his words being cold, seeming to be uncaring as he now strode away, leaving Alice to only stare at her clenched hands.

She hated the way that her Grandfather spoke of her older brother like that. Maybe it was the fact that he was a child with half the royal blood, for their father screwing a woman at a bar. It was something that Romulus has never put behind, which is why he decided to make Alice the heir to the throne, the woman for the job and despite being younger, to cast a shadow over a brother who was much older than her, a brother that never was supposed to be born in the first place, or so that Romulus had claimed.

Still, it wasn't that she was never tempted to just do that, hand over the throne to Lovino, let him deal with this, but she knew that was impossible, as though Lovino could be a good leader, he held very deep hatred to anything related to Germania, and that included the citizens, the products from Germania, or anything that has to do with Germania in the first place. Still, he was forced to come due to his future duty as the Army Commander, as someone who would constantly stay by her side, becoming her partner in terms of their duty to the Kingdom, ensuring them a future where they have to cooperate with each other, and cooperate they did.

They had an adequate sibling relationship, despite having different mothers that bore both of them "See you." It was a swift goodbye as he entered his own room, Alice watching as her brother disappeared and left her with guards with such stern looks leading her over to her own room. Once inside her room, she sighed as gentle warmth surrounded the room, thankful for the fireplace that kept the entire room.

At least they cared about how she and Lovino did not tolerate the cold as much as those that reside in this kingdom did.

Letting herself sit down on the bed, she thought to herself for a moment, listing down all the thoughts and how she could come up with a good agreement for the peace treaty and suggestions. She was more than ever sure that tomorrow was going to be a long day of a meeting, as, despite the want for a peace treaty after so much war between two kingdoms, she was sure that there were many who still upheld hatred for her kind as much as she didn't like those who resided in a seemingly desolate land like this.

...

After those thoughts, and taking a well-earned bath, she had taken to sleeping in the bed that at least kept her warm and in such comfort that she actually had the best sleep in a while. Maybe it was because of the fireplace that kept her warm combined with soft blankets and soft bedsheets that made her feel so great for this once. Either way, she was now up and ready, and after a hearty breakfast in bed served by one of the maids, she was dressed in a wonderful blue silk gown, and the crown of a princess set up elegantly over her head.

Her hair was perfecting combed and she knew it was the best way to try and show authority, as her Grandfather taught her in multiple lessons. Dress to intimidate, she remembered his words clearly, as he watched the maids combing her hair and putting on the most elegant gown she ever wore on her sixteenth birthday. That was at least a year ago, and despite her Grandfather's cold eyes when referring to Lovino, he knew how to lead, how to do things effectively in the kingdom. His smiles and his friendly demeanor were only being made to catch the enemies off guard, to make sure they underestimate him. He does that job well, and she knew that when she was Queen, she had to follow that very example.

Exiting the room, she found her dark-browned haired brother waiting outside, nodding curtly to her as he rolled his eyes at her, snickering lightly "Dress to impress, Alice. You know how we must be super elegant and super posh cause it'll be important to be better than your enemies." His voice was trying to mimic the stern voice of their Grandfather, seeming to mock his morals and his way to lead. Though he very much well knew of how Romulus and Lovino never got along, she couldn't help but chuckle in amusement, shaking her head.

"And I would have thought you to wear something more formal now, like some armor or something," Alice said as she glanced at her brother's outfit, a military outfit that was sure to be formal for a future Army Commander, but she would have preferred him wearing shiny armor to be prepared for any sort of attack on them.

He shook his head "Couldn't bother. I like it better when I can actually sit and move around, please." He offered a hand to Alice "Now, may I lead both of us together to the meeting room? Assuming you'd actually trust me. It's something our Grandfather would want with us being closely associated together as he's going to retire soon alright." It was weird to actually see Lovino in this calm, seemingly less angry state that shows him to be a benevolent man who had anger issues and constantly put up a glare, even to her.

Maybe it was to mask his weakness, as she remembered her Grandfather savagely lecturing Lovino after his outburst that cost the alliance between Greece and Italia, for his temper and for ruining something that could have been great for both kingdoms. It was probably why Lovino put up a mask of calmness when he can, even fooled around a bit like how he's doing as he still was offering a hand to her. Smiling softly, she put her hands gloved with silk gloves that covered her arm up to her elbow, she was led over to the meeting, where she was sure would not be easy with both Kingdoms wanting something different.

She has to sit down with the King of Germania himself, and compromise and they have to not stop until they both agree. It was a challenge issued by her Grandfather as a chance to prove herself to be a worthy queen, and she will most definitely show it. She will prove she's a strong queen, and enter the large meeting hall, she sat in one of the chairs in this large oval table, gazing at those who may be seating alongside them, including the King and a few of the council members. It made her angry that only she and her brother was sent along with two guards just in case for such an important peace treaty meeting like this.

It was clear that her Grandfather wanted to challenge her with only support from an older brother who sat by her side, and no one else. One thing's clear is that this was fighting on enemy territory, and it was like she was suddenly put into a large arena surrounded by enemies, those who wanted to put her down, who had the clear advantage over her.

She was not going to sit back down at this, as though Alice Vargas was supposedly expected to be a woman who was easily made submissive, she would show them, that even she could be a Queen capable of ruling the powerful Kingdom of Italia. She will not be easily defeated, she'll make sure of it.

"Alice Vargas. A pleasure to meet the future Queen of Kingdom Italia." It was Aldrich, a man who those long strands of her that were becoming paler with white color. His face had wrinkles from living such a long life, but he had a stern face that forced an unnatural smile upon his own face. He wore tough body armor, made of what seemed to be steel slicked with black paint. He wore no head armor, and it was another intimidation method of theirs that showed not the power of grace, but the power of strength, and she hated how Lovino didn't do the same, which is why she glared at Lovino briefly, who shrugged back at her before turning back to the King.

A smile twitched over her face as she observed him sitting down with much difficulty "It is certainly a pleasure to be in the presence of such a strong kingdom. Though, I doubt we are here for any pleasantries, isn't that right?" She was trying to use words to show how she was a professional, someone ready to take the throne from her Grandfather and brave enough to counter words of a King in his own castle.

Aldrich could only nod slowly "Of course. It is good to know that you don't fool around like your Grandfather, and would rather get it down to this important discussion for our Kingdoms." A smirk briefly was over at the King's corner of his lips, and Alice wasn't sure whether to be insulted or not. She decided to ignore it, clear her throat as she watched the council of the king arrives and take their respective seats. The room was large enough to accommodate this much, and she couldn't help but snort as servants went on and served them drinks for the meeting.

Though she hated being in enemy territory, she was not going to surrender and go turn back. She was willing to fight with words and to make sure to not let this meeting escalate to something worse. This was merely an important treaty that was important and to prevent both wars from either side.

The showdown has now begun.

...

"You mean we give you that much cattle beef while you give us nothing but armor? I'm afraid that's not a fair trade. We should let our kingdoms instead have a free trade with each other. It will improve our economy." Alice had been arguing peacefully and calmly to Aldrich, who was furrowing his eyebrows with disagreement at such notion.

But still, she knew that she was winning, as the King's councils whispered to the King and gave Alice a moment of victory.

After about an hour of arguing, their glass of wine now all drank up, she was going to have the peace treaty her way and in her own terms. Then after all this arguing, after all, this notion, she would finally be going home in less than a week. Lovino was very pleased with this turn of events, because it was his suggestion to propose that over to Alice, and she knew she had to thank the man for his help into getting the upper hand of this peace treaty. Before any other words, though, someone suddenly burst into the large doors, startling everyone and causing everyone in the hall to look over at a man, who was panting, his forehead having a sharp cut and causing a slow stream of blood come from that injury.

"G-get out... Austrian attack-" Aldrich didn't spare a moment as a large assault of screams came from the corridor and a deafening boom came from the distance.

"Gather in our guards! We must gather our troops to resist this assault!" He barely has given a glance over at Alice as he said that this treaty meeting has to wait for their enemies were attacking like this, in an important meeting? The Italian could only shake his head as she nodded to Lovino and to their two guards. They all agreed this could wait because an attack is something to be dealt with and is more important than dealing with a peace treaty like this.

As they all hurried out after everyone, Alice couldn't help but look over at the man who burst in the doors, being treated by the maids by wrapping a clean cloth over his forehead, trying to take off his armor to see if there are any more other injuries than that.

She never meant to actually stare longer at him longer than necessary, to his face that looked to be in the prime and was wearing this steel armor that proved to protect him as she noticed that his armor had small dents all over. His blonde hair was brushed back neatly, leaving his face scrunched up in pain, and somehow, when he opened his eyes, his stern face contorted in pain as his gashes were treated.

She was about to turn even more when his eyes turned to her when he looked straight into her own honey-brown eyes. It made her feel so strange like her heart raced when he was gazing up at her this long.

"Alice! Come on, Sorella!" Alice was snapped out in such a trance for staring at his eyes, and she immediately turned away to follow after Lovino.

Still, as she turned away, she couldn't help but feel that man's eyes still stare at her as she turned her back at him and went along with her older brother. It was strange to feel like that, to feel her face heating up like this, but whatever. She has to go on with her sibling to be led to somewhere safe until these attacks were dealt with completely.

Those eyes she saw, those captivating eyes that were as bright as the sky in midmorning remained in her mind as she led away, as issues of having not been able to complete a peace treaty today were forgotten and wiped out, her mind simply filled with the face of that injured man who warned them of such attack.

One this is for certain, is that she thought that very man who barged into the meeting, who's eyes met hers, had the most handsome face that she had ever seen in a while.

...

 **"Walls of Insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy, vanished when I saw your face." - Taylor Swift, Enchanted**


End file.
